Gokoleth
Gokoleth Chaotic Evil Small Town (Central) Corruption +3; Crime -1; Economy 0; Law +2; Lore -1; Society -1 Qualities No Questions Asked, Resource Surplus (Cows) Danger 0 Government Overlord Population 630 (600 Hobgoblin, 30 other) Notable NPCs Yance Jagger CE Male Hobgoblin Rogue 6 / Barbarian 2 Drannin Nabor CN Female Hobgoblin Diviner 7 Tazar Brong CE Female Hobgoblin Ranger 6 Marketplace Base Value 1000 gp; Purchase Limit 5000 gp; Spellcasting 4th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 1d6; Major Items -- Gokoleth is a relatively small hobgoblin community in the kingdom of Massereen. It serves as a distribution center for the ranchers in the surrounding lands who raise cattle. There are only two reasons that people come to Gokoleth: to buy cows, or to do something very illegal. The ruler of Gokoleth is Yance Jagger, and he cares very little for enforcing the law. So long as one doesn't inconvenience him personally, he can't be bothered to deal with troublemakers. Yance has a vicious mean streak, and was stripped of his rank and title in the military after breaking a subordinate's spine in a rage. He spent several months in jail, and then was sent here to administer this backwater. Gokoleth is furious with this assignment, and would rather have been discharged entirely than be given such an unworthy task. Doubtlessly his superiors knew this and consider it part of his punishment. He spends more time bullying the citizens than doing his job, and it is well known that he makes a personal policy of breaking at least one jaw or nose per week. People avert their gaze from him out of fear of becoming his quota. The only people that avoid his rage are Drannin Nabor and Tazar Brong, but even they are savvy enough to know not to push Yance's temper. Drannin is a small-time Diviner who enjoys the fact that Yance doesn't enforce the laws, allowing her to pursue her rather illicit research projects. She is constantly short on funding, however, and will eagerly provide services for gold payment. Yance has begrudgingly paid her to cover up a few murders when his routine beatings went too far. Tazar Brong is a cattle hustler who enjoys that no one would dare accuse a 'friend' of Yance's of anything. She makes a fair living stealing cattle from the surrounding villages and selling them at the market. It's not particularly good money, but it's easy work that serves her lazy attitude well. Gokoleth is surrounded by small ranches and villages, and the town's economy is almost entirely driven by its role in serving as a distribution center. The area was traditionally controlled by the Dwarven Kingdom of Kiroth, but the dwarves were driven out of the area over a century ago and it has been hobgoblin controlled for generations. There is a dwarven ruin visible in the distance, but the hobgoblins didn't care for its cramped tunnels and built their own cities and left the previous one to ruin. It has long since been looted of everything of value, but makes for a nice and secluded retreat for those who need to undertake particularly dastardly deeds. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Massereen Category:Central Category:Small town Category:Made by Dasrak